elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
M'aiq the Liar
M'aiq the Liar is an inexhaustible source of bad info in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He was designed by the game designers as an easter egg to tell the players what they left out in the games. Recently, M'aiq has emigrated from Vvardenfell to Cyrodiil. Finding him is very difficult. In Morrowind he resides on a small island northwest of Dagon Fel, and is motionless. In Oblivion, he is almost constantly moving from one place to another. Beginning in the Nibenay Basin, the Khajiit moves between Leyawiin and Anvil and every so often, searches for calipers for five hours. Calipers appear in a lot of caves, and ruins so there is no telling where you will find him. He is the fastest person in Oblivion and can outrun most of the Horses you are able to purchase, not including the Black Horse of Cheydinhal. In Morrowind and Oblivion he loves to share his opinions with you on topics such as: children, Colovian Fur Helms, companions, crossbows, dragons, fighting with one's feet, fishy sticks, nudity, werewolves, and more. In Morrowind he lied about almost everything, except for a couple of things, such as the Lost Shrine of Boethiah. His directions to it though, are not so helpful. Instead, try swimming west from Hla Oad, and look below you to begin your search for the lost shrine. Another thing he didn't actually lie about was the Mudcrab Merchants. Head to the Mzahnch Ruin. Search around for a small island, and you'll find the merchant. He'll buy anything from you at full price. In Oblivion In Oblivion, M'aiq conveys information and comparisons about the differences between Morrowind and Oblivion, as well as other topics that appear on the forums. Quotes (Listed in alphabetical order) *''"Feet are for walking. Hands are for hitting. Or shaking. Or waving. Sometimes for clapping."'' - This has to do with discussion about whether there should be an ability to kick in Oblivion. '' *"I do not wish to fight on horseback. It is a good way to ruin a perfectly good horse... which is, to say, a perfectly good dinner."'' - Refers to the ability to fight on horse back being removed from the release version of Oblivion. This decision angered many expecting fans after viewing the misleading CG trailer at the time. *''"I don't know why one would want to destroy a building. It takes time to make it. Much time." ''- It was suggested that there be the ability to see structures get destroyed in'' Oblivion''. Interestingly, although Bethesda declined to do so, the next iteration, ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'', does. It is also a reference to the old spell Passwall from The Elder Scrolls I: Arena, ''which would literally destroy walls in a cell, allowing free egress between them. *"I have seen dragons. Perhaps you will see a dragon. I won't say where I saw one. Perhaps I did not." It was requested by many fans that Dragons make an appearance in this game, and he answers this by stating that one DOES make an appearance. Interestingly again, Skyrim will feature a lot of dragons. *"It is good the people wear clothing. M'aiq wears clothing. Who would want to see M'aiq naked? Sick, sick people. Very sad."'' - A discussion about whether or not there should be half-naked people running around the game, like occurred in The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. '' *"Levitation is for fools. Why would we want to levitate? Once you are up high, there is nowhere to go but down."'' - This has to do with the popular Levitate spell which appeared in Morrowind being removed mid-development from Oblivion. *''"M'aiq believes the children are our future. But he doesn't want them ruining all of our fun."'' - A discussion about whether children should be included in this game. Again, this is something that is confirmed to be occurring in Skyrim. *''"M'aiq is glad he has a compass. Makes it easy to find things. Much better than wandering around like a fool."'' - Refers to the Quest Compass, a feature that did not occur in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind *''"M'aiq knows much, tells some. M'aiq knows many things others do not."'' - Refers to how he is an "easter egg" added to respond to questions from the Bethesda forums. *''"M'aiq longs for a Colovian Fur Helm. Practical, yet stylish. M'aiq is very sad he does not have one."'' - This is the hat that M'aiq wore in Morrowind. *''"M'aiq prefers to adventure alone. Others just get in the way. And they talk, talk, talk."'' - Referring to requests to make some parts of Oblivion multiplayer, or co-op. *''"M'aiq thinks his people are beautiful. The Argonian people are beautiful as well. They look better than ever before."'' - This refers to the improved leg animations of Khajiit and Argonians in Oblivion in contrast with the much hated animations in Morrowind. *''"M'aiq wishes he had a stick made out of fishies to give to you. Sadly, he does not."'' - A reference to the Fishy Stick, given to new members to the forums. This has been utilised on this wiki in the Achievement section, too. *''"People always enjoy a good fable. M'aiq has yet to find one, though. Perhaps one day."'' - A reference to the game Fable, which was supposed to be the Morrowind-killer, and criticism that it is overrated. *''"So much easier to get around these days. Not like the old days. Too much walking. Of course, nothing stops M'aiq from walking when he wants."'' This is a reference to the Fast Travel system that is featured in Oblivion, replacing the Guild Guides boats, and Silt Striders. *''"Some people want special bows that take too long to load and need special arrows called bolts. M'aiq thinks they are idiots."'' - Reference to how there are no Crossbows in Oblivion. *''"Some people wish to throw their weapons. That seems foolish to M'aiq. If you hold your weapon, you only need one."'' - There are no thrown weapons in Oblivion. *''"Werewolves? Where? Wolves? Men that are wolves? Many wolves. Everywhere. Many men. That is enough for M'aiq."'' - A reference to the decision to not include Werewolves in Oblivion due to time shortage by Bethesda. Again, Werewolves appear in Skyrim. *''"Why would one want to swing a staff? A mace hurts more. Or a sword. Can't shoot a fireball from a sword, though."'' - Staves were Blunt Weapons in Morrowind, instead of merely magical items in Oblivion. In Skyrim *''M'aiq's father was also called M'aiq. As was M'aiq's father's father. At least, thats what he said. '' *''M'aiq wishes you well'' *''M'aiq knows much, and tells some. 'M'aiq knows many things others do not. '' *''M'aiq carries two weapons, to be safe. What if one breaks? That would be most unlucky''. (Talking about how weapons no longer degrade). *''M'aiq is always in search of calipers, yet he finds none. Where could they have gone? (Reference to M'aiq's bevaviour in Oblivion, where he would spend his time looking for ''calipers when not moving between Leyawiin and Anvil) *''M'aiq hears many stories of war... yet few of them are true.'' *How does anyone know there was a city of Winterhold? M'aiq did not see it with his eyes. Did you? (''Referencing the change to the fast-travel system, in Oblivion you could fast-travel to a city before you had walked there or "seen" it) *''Too much magic can be dangerous. M'aiq once had two spells and burned his sweetroll *''What does this mean, to combine magic? Magic plus magic is still magic'' *''It does not matter to M'aiq how strong or smart one is. It only matters what one can do. (Referring to removal of Endurance and Intelligence stats) *''Dragons were never gone. They were just invisible and very very quiet. ''(M'aiq spoke of invisible dragons in Morrowind) *''Werebears? Where? Bears? Men that are bears? (''Early in the game's development, there was talk of Werebears being added; this is also similar to a dialogue he shows regarding werewolves in Oblivion) *''Much snow in Skyrim. Enough snow. M'aiq does not ''want it anymore. *''Snow falls. Why worry where it goes? M'aiq thinks the snowflakes are pretty (possibly referencing that snow still clips through ceilings and other geometry when outside) *''M'aiq once walked to High Hrothgar. So many steps, he lost count''. (Describing how there were to be exactly 7,000 steps here). *''Once M'aiq got into trouble in Riften, and fled to Windhelm. It is good that nobody there cared. (Unlike in previous versions of the game, crimes are much more localised). *''M'aiq can travel fast across the land. Some lazy types take carriages. It is all the same to M'aiq. (talking about the revision to fast travel, with using carriges to go places the player hasent been before) *''M'aiq does not understand what is so impressive about shouting. M'aiq can shout whenever he wants. (the inclusion of dragon shouts)'' *''M'aiq saw a mudcrab the other day. Horrible Creatures. (An allude to a popular overheard phrase in Oblivion and Morrowind) *''M'aiq loves the people of Skyrim. Many interesting things they say to each other. ''(Referencing the repetitive nature of Oblivion's NPC to NPC conversations) *''Nords are so serious about beards. So many beards. M'aiq thinks they wish they had glorious manes like Khajiit (Oblivion faces could not have facial hair while Skyrim faces can) *''M'aiq does not remember his childhood. Perhaps he never had one. (Referencing the fact that there are no children in previous games) *''M'aiq is very practical. He has no need for Mysticism. ''(Regarding its removal as a skill). *''Nord's armor has lots of fur. This sometimes makes '''M'aiq nervous. ''' *''M'aiq was soul trapped once. Not very pleasant. You should think about that once in a while. '' *Something strange happens to Khajiit when they arrive in Skyrim. (Probably referencing completely overhauled Khajiit in Skyrim, whose looks are now more cat-like.) *''M'aiq has heard the people in Skyrim are better-looking than the ones in Cyrodiil. He has no opinion on the matter. All people are beautiful to him. (Referring to the notoriously bad faces in Oblivion). *''Why do soldiers bother with target practice? One learns best by hitting real people. ''(Referencing the fact that you only level up combat skills by using them on NPC's and creatures, and 'power leveling' from Oblivion is gone.) *''M'aiq knows why Falmer are blind. It h''as ''nothing to do with the Dwemer disappearing. Really. '' *''M'aiq has heard it is dangerous to be your friend. ''(Referencing the fact that if someone likes you enough, they may follow you, possibly to their death). *''The people of Skyrim are more open-minded about certain things than people in other places. ''(Removal of Persuasion and Disposition effecting dialogue). *''Some like taking friends on adventures. 'M'aiq thinks being alone is better. Less arguing about splitting treasure. ''(Possibly regarding the ability to have followers, unlike previous versions of the game or it may refer to the lack of Multiplayer, a common request before the release of the game). *''Don't try blocking if you have two weapons. You will only get confused. Much better to hit twice anyway. ''(Regarding how now it is impossible to block if you are dual-wielding). *''M'aiq knows many things, no? *''M'aiq is tired now. Go bother somebody else. '' *''M'aiq is done talking'' (Source: The Elder Scrolls V: Official Skyrim Game Guide) Appearances *The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind *The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim References Category:Khajiit Category:Morrowind: Characters Category:Morrowind: Characters/Males Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Characters